The Pearl
by Embyr
Summary: Well, here it is! The final chapter of the story! ~cheers heard~ by the way, I'd like to thank the invisible people that wrote me with suggestions for the ending....-_- anyways, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Prologue

AN: Hi everybody

AN: Hi everybody. I was sorta bored when me and my friend wrote this, so please, no flames…

By the way, I fixed the chapters, GOMEN NASAI, about it all!

Disclaimer: Own none, claim none, sue none, blahdy blahdy blah….

Prologue

" But, Folken..." I was near tears, begging Folken to stay with me.

" I have to do this, Embyr. It's a ritual to become king. It's my duty to Fanelia. I'll be back, I promise." He stroked my hair, and smiled.

" But...what if you don't come back...I'm sure you will, but...I couldn't live if..." I started to cry.

" Here's some insurance." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a little heart necklace, with our favourite stone set in the center.

" I'll take out the stone. It's a simple procedure. When I come back, I'll fix it, so it will be like us. Separated for a time, then reunited again." He

handed me the necklace, minus the pearl.

I sighed, and turned away.

" Ok. But you'd better come back." I was crying hard now, but I didn't want to make Folken's departure sad. After all, he would be back...he has

to come back.

" I promise, with all my heart, I will come back. And then, Embyr...Will you be my queen?"

" Oh Folken!" I whirled around, hugging him around his neck. When I detached myself, the shoulder of his cloak was wet. He laughed, patted

my head, and turned.

" Now listen, Van. If I don't come back from this, you have to protect Embyr, ok? She's very important to me. Make her happy."

" All right, big brother. I promise."

Folken smiled, and gave Van a noogie. Van batted his brother's hand away and ran laughing down the hall.

Folken paused, a somber look on his face as he thought of what he had to do. Then he turned and left the castle.


	2. The Meeting

AN: Hi everybody

AN: Hi everybody. I was sorta bored when me and my friend wrote this, so please, no flames…

Disclaimer: Own none, claim none, sue none, blahdy blahdy blah….

6 Years Later

Chapter 1

" Van, could I talk to you for a moment?" A lot of time had passed since Folken left the castle...and never came back. A cloud of darkness

passed over my face, but I dismissed it just as quickly.

" Sure." Van shrugged, and walked in my direction, leaving the strange girl Hitomi, who came from the Mystic Moon a couple weeks ago, still

praying for Allen Shezar to make it through the operation. I smiled softly at Van as he came within hearing range.

" As soon as the ship gets to Fried, I'm going to leave." Shock registered on Van's face.

" I know that Folken is still out there. I have to find him. You've taken excellent care of me, Van, and made me very happy, don't worry about

that, but I have to find him. Besides, I think you'll thank me in a few days." I grinned, recalling the numerous times that he saved Hitomi, even

showing his Draconian wings to save her life at a Drag-energist mine.

" What do you mean? You're my best friend, and the only family besides Merle that I have." I did a little half grin.

" Van, I've seen the way you look at Hitomi. You haven't realized it yet, but you do love her. I can sense it." I ruffled his hair as Van turned a

cherry red. I laughed, and turned around, looking out a window of the ship. We were almost at Freid. I then turned and went to pack my things.

Folken was sitting in his room at Zaibach, thinking about his past, and what he gave up to be part of this magnificent empire. He got up and

wandered over to his desk, opened up a drawer, and took out the most precious thing that he had ever possessed. A tiny pearl, disappearing in

the size of his hand, stirred memories half-forgotten. He sighed and put the pearl back in it's drawer. He knew that the girl who possessed the

necklace was probably married to some old geezer with 50 brats running around. He couldn't even remember what she looked like. His reverie

was interrupted as his door slid open and two of Zaibach's guards came in, struggling to keep hold of a young woman, probably around the

age of 21.

" Sir, we found her wandering around in the woods. She killed two of our men before we were able to catch her." Folken examined one of the

guard's faces. It had numerous slashes across it, probably made by a small dagger. She was a fighter. He sighed, walked behind the woman, and

hit her with his fist against the side of her head. She slid to the floor, unconscious.

" Take her to a cell. We'll question her in the morning." He dismissed the guards and turned to look out the window again. Trying to find the

girl with the necklace was hopeless. He sighed again, and sat down in his chair to think of things half forgotten.

" Ha hahah!" I was having the best dream in the world. I was at a ball having the best time of my life. One of the dancers started poking me.

" Stop it!" I sat upright, found the offending finger, which was attached to the hand, which was attached to the person that I threw against a

wall. I opened my eyes, and.…nothing. The room was completely dark. Which was extremely odd. I put my hand in front of my face to make

sure that I was actually awake. I couldn't see my hand. Even in the darkest of nights, you should always be able to see your hand. This was not

a good thing.

" What's all the commotion about?" A deep voice came into the room.

" What happened to him?" I laughed, explaining about the rude awakening.

" Where am I? Last thing I knew I was in a room...oh no, oh no, oh no....please tell me that this isn't Zaibach.

" Sorry to disappoint you miss..."

" Miaka." I figured I might as well lie, seeing as if I told them my real name they might question me about Van and the gang.

"Come to the gate. I want to get a look at the woman that killed two of my men single-handedly. And threw this guard against the wall." The

woman advanced hands in front of her, acting like she was walking in water.

" Come on, your eyes are open, can't you see enough to walk properly?" His patience was wearing thin.

The woman looked to the side and replied,

" No."

" You're blind? Then how did you manage to kill two of my men?"

" I could see then. I just woke up, and couldn't see anything. I think someone hit me on the side of my head too hard." Folken winced when she

said the last sentence.

" I'm sorry. I guess I did hit you too hard." She sighed.

" That's all right, I guess. It should come back. I hope," she added.

My world had been turned upside-down over night. I could no longer see, which was weird in itself, seeing as I was an immortal being.

" What do you want with me? I was just walking around! I didn't even know I was in Zaibach territory!" I was venting all my frustration and

anger on this stranger that I couldn't even see. I felt the door open, and a hand that felt metallic forcing my face up.

" I am a commander of the Dragon Slayers, under the order of Emperor Dornkirk. You will not speak to me in that manner, understand me?" I

slapped his hand away, then proceeded to kick his leg. Hard.

" I am more than you think, and have more power than you could ever imagine. YOU will not speak nor handle me in that way again!" To add

emphasis, I kicked his leg again. I guess my eyes could still show emotion, because he laughed wryly and replied,

" You, a woman of 21, have more power than I? Impossible. You're a fighter, and we could use a slave like you. If you promise not to escape,

that is. Of course, you will be punished for the kicks." I took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh. Then, much to my despair, I fell to the

floor on my knees and began to cry.

Folken was at a loss at what to do with the woman that was sobbing at his feet. Despite the fact that she kicked him, and it was sure to leave a

bruise, he felt sorry for the child. All she really did was wander in the wrong place, if her story was correct. He sighed. It wasn't just the fact that

she was completely innocent. Something in her eyes as he forced her head up, some sort of emotion...it disturbed him. Even though he'd never

seen her in his entire life, something in those eyes was familiar. He shook his head. The lady was emotionally drained, that's all.

" Stop crying. It's embarrassing." He knew he was being hard on her, but it was the only way that he could think of to get that disturbing

feeling out of his gut. She sniffled, and stood up. " Well, if I'm so embarrassing, then why don't you just leave. I'll be fine on my own, thanks."

She whirled away and searched her way into her cell. She sat down on the cot and put her head in her hands and started to talk to herself.

" Now look what you've gotten yourself into, you stupid idiot." Folken rolled his eyes as he left the prison. He couldn't believe that a person

like her could get to him, after all that he'd done.


	3. Meeting Dillandu

Disclaimer: Well, if you've read the other chapters you'll know that I don't own anything, so, read and have fun

Disclaimer: Well, if you've read the other chapters you'll know that I don't own anything, so, read and have fun.

Chapter 2

Folken was mentally kicking himself. He hadn't checked on the girl once since his first visit, and he couldn't get her out of his head. She haunted him, day and night. Wherever he looked he saw the figure of her on her knees, hair fallen around her head, crying her heart out.

He shook his head. Sighing, he headed to the prison

" I can't believe I'm doing this...what do I care about her?"

He passed the guard with the bandage around his head, asking to see the prisoner. After the guard left, he snickered. The girl must not have been exaggerating when she told him she had a lot of power.

He heard her singing softly. He paused, listening. She had a beautiful voice.

"...And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees! I wanna love you forever, and this is all I'm asking of you. Ten thousand lifetimes together..." She stopped short, hearing him walking toward the cell.

" Hi." Her greeting was short and clipped, with a hint of embarrassment.

" You have a nice voice. Where is the song from?"

" My home." She looked down.

" Have you decided to treat me with the respect that I deserve?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her face flashed up, anger in her eyes.

" You kill thousands of people for fun. You deserve no respect." She snapped at him, obviously mad at the interruption.

" Orders are orders, my lady." The amount of sarcasm in his sentence surprised even him. She glared at him.

" Well, I suppose that I still have to give you a tour." He was completely ad-libbing by now.

" There's a tour?" Her voice was filled with skepticism

" Well, no, but I thought you might want to stretch your legs a bit." Great...good job to me, Folken. Idiot.

" Well, could I exchange the "tour" for a meal? They forgot to feed me. I'm starving."

" They forgot??? I find that highly unlikely, madam." She colored slightly.

" Well, I kinda had to beat em up...so I guess they just ignored me."

Folken raised an eyebrow, and the girl colored further. 

" Well, what about the tour...if it includes a meal, I'll take you up on the offer, even if it is a spur of the moment idea." She smirked, and felt her way to the cell door.

" Yeah, I guess I could feed you first. Then you get to meet Lord Dillandu. Lucky you." I unlocked the door, grabbed her elbow, and led her down the hallway. Having no other choice, she followed me.

" So who IS Lord Dillandu, anyway? All of the guards around my cell never mention his name when they talk about him. He's referred to as He or Him." She laughed. Folken started to snicker, but turned it into a cough just in time. It was odd, but Folken felt like he'd done this before, not leading a prisoner, but walking with that girl. What was it about her that plagued him? He looked down at the girl, and smiled, glad for once that she couldn't see him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This felt so familiar, walking down the hallway with this man, although she'd never seen him in her life. Why did he make up the tour idea, anyway? Was he trying to apologize for making her blind? He was a total mystery. I wish that I could see him, just once. Just to see what he looks like. She closed her eyes, thinking about Folken. Oh, how she missed him.

After the meal, on which I was sure that I had spilled something, the man took my elbow and helped my off of the chair.

" I'm not totally invalid, you know. I can get off of a chair." I sighed.

" You never know. For all I know, you might have fallen on your face, getting injured. I would then be blamed. Not a good thing." I laughed, and started walking.

" So, what's with your right arm? When you forced my head up," She grimaced, " Which hurt, by the way, it felt metallic." I could feel him stiffen up.

" I'd rather not talk about it." He sounded angry.

" So-rry. Jeez, don't get upset. Just wondering." I rolled my eyes. "Tch."

" We're at Lord Dillandu's conference room. I'm warning you, don't say ANYTHING that would upset him. You'll regret it. He's in a very bad mood." I smirked.

" Don't worry. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't fend for myself." Lifting my head high, I stepped into the room, with the man at my side. Funny how I didn't even know his name yet.

" Lord Dillandu, this is the girl that was wandering in our forest a few days ago."

" Oh really? This is the girl that killed two of my men? Are you sure that there was no one else with her?" Lord Dillandu's voice sounded like he was always relaxed. It had a hint of brutality in it, though.

" Yes. She went blind when one of the men tried to knock her out." I couldn't believe him. He was lying through his teeth just so he wouldn't get in trouble. Coward. I decided to stay silent, though. If he went this far not to get in trouble, I might as well not spoil it for him. Besides, I owed him from both the meal and "tour".

" What's your name, girl." It sounded more like an order than a question.

" Miaka." I lifted my head a bit higher.

"Miaka..." I knew what he wanted me to say, and I sure wasn't going to give him the honour.

" Just Miaka." I smirked. The "tour guide" gave me a warning nudge. I shrugged.

" I think that you're forgetting something." Lord Dillandu's voice had a definite edge to it. I heard several rapid steps, and then a swish of air. I raised my hand, caught Lord Dillandu's arm, and twisted it behind his back.

" I don't think that I'm forgetting anything." I let go of him and stepped back. I heard the smack of the tour guide's hand hitting his forehead. He whispered to himself, " Stupid, stupid, stupid girl." I whispered back, " Excuse me??" and kicked his leg. A muffled

" ooowww..." came in the general direction of the tour guide. I grinned.

" You're fast girl. I've never met a blind girl who could do that." Dillandu stressed the words blind and girl. I already hated him.

" Well, that's cause you haven't met me before, huh?" I smiled an over-sweet smile.

" Fiery. Just the way I like them. Huh." Totally disgusted, I turned and left the room.

" Fiery. Just the way I like them. Huh." Folken grimaced. Dillandu was over-stepping his boundaries. To his inner amusement, she turned and left the room.

" Excuse me, Dillandu, I have to bring the prisoner back to her cell. If she hasn't run away already." Folken bowed, and stepped out of the room. To his surprise, the girl was still there, sitting on the floor. She sighed.

" I can't find my way outa here." Her face was hidden, but he was sure that she was blushing. He laughed out loud. She smiled.

"Come, let's get you back before Dillandu gets any ideas." He told her as she lifted her head. She grimaced and practically jumped up. He grinned and led her back to her cell.

"Thanks for the meal and 'tour'." She said to him as she turned around.

"Welcome but watch out for Lord Dillandu, he can get ANYthing he wants. If you know what I mean."

"Not with me he won't!" Folken laughed. She started to turn a pink color.

"Say what you want, but still, watch it." He told her. " Anyways I have to get back to Lord Dillandu."

" Whatever." She waved her hand behind her as she went into her cell and sat on the cot. Folken grinned. It was amazing how fierce she could be one moment, and docile the next. Folken shook his head, turned, and headed back to Dillandu's room.


	4. The Dance

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Folken, what's wrong with her? I have power, money, and looks! Why hasn't she just swooned???" Folken tried to hide a grin unsuccessfully as Dillandu ranted. It was a rare case indeed that he didn't get what he wanted right away.

" Well, in that case, Dillandu, why do even bother yourself with her? She's just a prisoner. Poor, obviously ran away because she did something...I don't know what you see in her." Folken grinned as Dillandu got a dreamy look on his face.

" Good looks, fiery, strong fighter, weak minded...easily tamed. Who could want anything else in a woman?" Dillandu smirked.

" I noticed you mentioned good looks? Surely you must be mistaken." Folken knew that if he could get Dillandu's mind off of her, she'd be out of danger.

" Sure. You'd be blind if you hadn't noticed her yourself Folken. Those long legs, brown hair, ocean blue eyes, curvy figure, obviously a marriageable age." Dillandu got a dreamy look on his face again. Folken slowly clenched and unclenched his hands under his cloak.

" Yes, well, while you dream about a girl that obviously doesn't like you, I have to go."

" What do you mean? She'll come around soon enough." Dillandu grinned. As Folken walked out he rolled his eyes. He had to get out of there before he personally strangled Dillandu. After a few minutes of wandering around, he found himself at the prison door. Folken sighed and slapped his forehead.

" What's with this place? Why do I keep coming here?" A dry voice inside his mind made a suggestion. Maybe you're just trying to keep a blind girl company. After all, she is the only prisoner here at the moment. Folken sighed, then opened the door. The place was now devoid of all guards, many of which had been thrown against a wall at least once. He grinned.

As he reached her cell, he realized that she was sleeping. Her back was facing the cell door, so he couldn't see her face. As he turned to go, she rolled over. He stopped and took a look at her. A few strands of her brown hair had fallen across her face. He had never really noticed what she was wearing before. A full skirt, with leg room for running and kicking, and a loose blouse for arm movement. Both had a one or two flowers printed on the fabric. Nothing too fancy. Just then she sighed and moved slightly. Well, maybe Dillandu was right about some things...Folken shook his head. Something in the air was making his head go fuzzy. He wasn't able to concentrate. Actually, now that he thought about it, his head went fuzzy whenever he was around her. Probably her perfume, but she never wore any...strange. Folken shrugged and turned to go. Just as he reached the door, a voice called out.

" Who's there?" Damn, he'd woke her up. He sighed, and turned around.

" Sorry if I woke you up. Dillandu was getting on my case so I just wandered around."

" Oh really? What was buggin ya so much?" Folken looked to the side.

" Um, he was talking about you." Folken said it so quietly that she asked him to say it again.

" Nothing. I'm ok now." He turned around and sat down on a chair that was in front of her cell.

" So, for something to talk about, got any tragic love stories or anything juicy or something?" I leaned forward on my cot, eager for talk.

" Uh, not really." I sighed.

" What's your name, anyway? I've been here for like, 4 days and I don't even know your name.

" It's Lord Folken." I sat frozen in shock. Folken...but then, Folken turned into such a popular name after Folken de Fanel, my boyfriend, was born, I was bound to hear it sometime or another.

" Something the matter?" I shook my head.

" No, no. I'm fine. I just knew someone by the name of Folken. For a moment I thought that he was you. Nevermind." I shook my head. I got off of the cot.

" How about you, Miaka? If that IS your real name." I was furious at myself, because I was blushing. He laughed softly.

" Yeah. But, it's sorta embarrassing." I looked down at the floor.

" Do tell. Promise I won't laugh." I sighed, and told him my story. I didn't tell him about the necklace or Folken's name, so it basically came out like this.

" Well, this guy and I were in love, obviously, and he had to go. When he came back he promised that we'd get married, but he never did come back." I was probably so red that I looked like a tomato.

" Ah, well, I could see why it's such a tragic tale." I swear, if I could see him, he'd be rolling his eyes at me.

" Well, it was at the time. I really did love him." I frowned sadly.

" Sorry. I do have a story, very similar to yours. It happens to everyone at some point in their lives." He sounded like he was pitying me. I hate it when people pity me.

" Yeah, well, it doesn't make it feel any better." I snapped at him, suddenly angry. What right did he have to patronize me? I went back to my cot and lay down.

" Whatever. You've scared off the guards in this area, you know."

" I know." I had my back to the wall. I just couldn't let him see me cry again, because that was exactly what I was doing.

" Well, when you've calmed down, call a guard or something. You do need to eat again, you know."

" Fine." I sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I heard steps fading away.

I turned around in cot, and got up. Time to do some dancing to release the tension. I walked around the perimeter of my cell to see how much room I had. Just enough. Humming to myself, I started to do a simple celebration dance. Luckily my skirt had a lot of room for leg kicking. Soon I had moved into harder, more complicated dancing. Turning and swirling, going entirely by feel with my feet, I started breathing hard. Now into the most complicated dance I knew. Concentrating hard, I did the kick that had to go up to my nose. Yes! I pulled it off! Continue the dance. My hair was whipping my face as I spun. The energy it took to do this seemed to feed me, making me go even faster.

On his way out of the prison, Folken heard footsteps, then a song. Curious, he sneaked back to see what Miaka was doing. If she was singing, he didn't want her to hear him. What he saw surprised him. She was starting to dance. Starting slowly at first, then getting more and more complicated until he couldn't even see her. All that there was to see was a blur of color now and then. She was amazing. The concentration on her face, when he could see it, was tremendous. She must have large amounts of energy. He grinned, turned, and went to his room to look at his pearl. He wished that he could see that girl with the necklace again. He yawned. It had been a while since he'd slept. Maybe he'd do that and contemplate the pearl later.


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 3 months since Miaka arrived at Zaibach. She finally got her own room, in an effort from Dillandu to try and get to, as Folken put it, 'entertain her'. She had thanked him for the room and shut the door in his face.

" Why won't she like me!" Dillandu threw a glass of wine against a wall.

" You're wasting wine." Folken rolled his eyes. This was the 30 billionth time that Dillandu had done this.

" I just don't understand! She's so stupid! A prisoner, she should be doing everything she can to make sure that she doesn't get herself killed!"

" Why don't you kill her then?" If worse came to worse, he would help Miaka escape. She'd been like a friend lately. They'd been talking evenings at a time. He didn't want Dillandu hurting her. As Dillandu ranted on, Folken thought about the past few months. Slowly, but surely, he had come to think of Miaka as his little sister that he never had. Of course, this came with multiple kicks to the leg, and he'd often have to lick his wounds from her sharp tongue. Especially their latest argument. Man, she had a tongue like an arrowhead. But, in incidents getting more frequent, he found that when they argued playfully she reminded him of someone. Like deja vu. It had been 3 months, and she was still a mystery. It was like her eyes, all clouded over. Sometimes it felt like until her eyes cleared up, she would remain a mystery to everyone.

" Because, Folken, if I do, it'd be a waste of time. I'll just wait till she gets old, and then make it look like a heart attack." Dillandu smirked. Folken raised his eyebrows.

" Hello everyone!" Folken turned as Miaka stumbled in, hitting her foot on the wall in the process. 

" Ouch." She grimaced, rubbing her foot.

" Hello everyone!" I stumbled through the door to Dillandu's conference room, stubbing my toe in the process.

" Ouch." I made a face and pretended to rub my foot. Since I was immortal, it didn't really hurt, but they still didn't know that. Well, at least I was able to get around by myself now. I sighed.

" Well, I have to go, Folken. Emperor Dornkirk wants to see me." I heard Dillandu's voice and sighed.

" Bye bye!" I waved in the direction Dillandu was, and smiled. As Dillandu walked by Folken, I heard a disturbing remark.

" See Folken, she's coming around." As soon as Dillandu left, I wrinkled my nose and groaned. Folken laughed.

" Hey, mister, you promised me that walk in the garden. Let's go!" I grabbed Folken's hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

" Ok, ok! I'll lead you there. I don't want to be dragged around like an animal."

Once out in the garden, Folken was guiding me around, telling me where the bushes were so that I didn't run into one that had thorns in it.

" Lord Folken, Lord Dillandu requests your presence." A guard had come up to give Folken a message. Drat, now I was going to be stuck in the garden with an idiot guard. I sighed.

" Of course. Miaka, do you mind staying here for a moment? The guard should show me where Dillandu is currently at, so you'll be by yourself." He had read my mind. I smiled in his direction happily, and I heard retreating footsteps as Folken and the guard left.

As I wandered around the garden, I started to sing again, because I was bored out of my mind. 

"There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watching over me  
my hope sees   
what the future will bring  
when you wrap me in your wings 

and take me where you are  
where you and I will breath together  
once again  
we'll be dancin' in the moonlight   
just like we used to do  
and you'll be smiling back at me  
only then will I be free  
when I can be   
where you are 

and I can see your face  
your kiss I still can taste   
not a memory erased 

oh I see your star   
shining down on me   
and I'd do anything  
if I could just   
be right there where you are 

chorus

so take me where your are 

now baby there are times   
when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you   
were here with me  
so I can wipe the tears   
from your eyes and make you see  
that every night while you are dreamin'   
I'm here to guard you from afar 

and everytime I feel alone  
I close me eyes and dream of  
where you are 

chorus 

baby I still believe  
oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
that you take me there  
where you are  
I still believe...." Oh, how I missed Folken! I wish that I could find him!

Dillandu was an idiot. He couldn't even carry out the simplest of orders without checking it with me. As Folken made his way back to the garden, he heard a voice that sounded like a choir of angels. Surely no voice could possibly exist!

"...when you wrap me in your wings 

and take me where you are  
where you and I will breath together  
once again  
we'll be dancin' in the moonlight   
just like we used to do  
and you'll be smiling back at me  
only then will I be free  
when I can be   
where you are 

and I can see your face  
your kiss I still can taste   
not a memory erased 

oh I see your star   
shining down on me   
and I'd so anything  
if I could just   
be right there where you are 

chorus 

so take me where your are 

now baby there are times   
when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you   
were here with me  
so I can wipe the tears   
from your eyes and make you see  
that every night while you are dreamin'   
I'm here to guard you from afar 

and every time I feel alone  
I close me eyes and dream of  
where you are 

chorus 

baby I still believe  
oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweat day  
that you take me there  
where you are  
I still believe... 

As Folken turned the corner, he met...Miaka! He'd heard her singing once before, but nothing like this! Folken turned to leave, hoping she wouldn't realize that she was with another person. Of course, the gods love jokes, and as he turned, he stepped on a twig. Folken winced as Miaka cried out a warning.

" Relax, Miaka, it's just me." Folken shook his head.

" Oh...how long were you standing there??" Folken grinned.

" Long enough. You have a very nice voice." Folken laughed as, even in the dark, he could see her turn a deep, deep red. " Well I was bored...mmmmm." She sighed.

" It sucks that I can't even see who's coming...I always wonder what you look like."

" Well, you can't really do that, seeing as you're blind." Folken sighed.

" There's more than one way to skin a cat!"

" You skin cats??" She drooped her head in exasperation.

" Of course I do...IT'S AN EXPRESSION!!!" Another sigh. She lifted up her head and tilted it to one side. " Although...I think...YES! There IS a way that I can know what you look like...at least, I could see what your face looks like." Her smile seemed to light up the garden. Folken shook his head. He was getting sentimental on himself.

" Really? And what might that be?" Folken raised his eyebrows.

" I could use my hands to see what your face looks like. Like, too feel out where your eyes are and stuff." Folken shook his head. He knew that she was gonna insist on it, so there was no reason to even start an argument with her.

" Fine...I guess so." She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Folken reached out and grabbed her hands.

" I guess you'll need a little help. Just make sure you don't gouge out my eyes."

Folken slowly pulled Miaka towards him, guiding her hands up to his face. He placed one of his hands on her wrists while the other was on her waist. He then moved her hands from his forehead down to his eyes, to his nose, to his chin. All the while, he kept on thinking how familiar this was. He didn't know if it was her or the moment, but his thoughts went fuzzy, and all he knew was that he was leaning towards Miaka's face.

As Folken guided my hands from his forehead to his chin, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd done this before. I didn't know if it was the moment or if it was him, but all of a sudden my thoughts went all fuzzy, and I tilted my face towards Folken's. I felt that he was leaning towards her, and then we were kissing one another.

It seemed as then, all of a sudden, we realized what we were doing. We both sprang apart from one another, both going;

" Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" I knew without seeing, that we were both bright red.

" Ahem...well, I guess I'd better bring you back inside." Folken got my elbow and led me to my room.

" Ah, well, goodnight Folken...bye." I turned and practically ran into my room, embarrassed beyond belief.

After Miaka went into her room, she came back out again, looking very nervous.

" Uh, Folken? Promise you won't tell Dillandu? My real name...it's Embyr." She turned and ran back into her room. He knew that Miaka probably wasn't her real name. Although, the name Embyr did ring a bell. Folken frowned. Well, with this new discovery, he could kiss sleep goodbye. He turned and headed to his room. Once he got there, he went over to his desk and took out the pearl. Embyr...he remembered that kiss..how he felt...like walking on air... ah, who was he kidding...he probably didn't stand a chance. Folken put the pearl back in it's drawer and went to bed, where he lay awake all night, reliving that moment, until the sunshine peeked through his window.


	6. Together Again

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Jeez, how can you guys walk in this armor? It's so uncomfortable!" Folken grinned as Embyr fidgeted in her newly acquired armor. She was going into battle against Fried, fighting on Zaibach's side. Folken had seen her fighting, and he pitied the enemy.

" Don't even THINK of smiling! It's SO not funny! I can sense some things." Folken shrugged and turned as she continued to fidget. Dillandu walked into the room where the troops were assembling.

" All troops! ATTACK!!!" A door behind the army opened up and the fighters started streaming out. Folken took Embyr's elbow.

" Shall we?" Embyr laughed and walked forward.

" What? She can't fight! She's blind!" Dillandu was having a fit.

" Really? If you would be so kind as to remember the day I met you, Dillandu? I think I can fight just fine." Dillandu got a peeved look on his face.

As Embyr and Dillandu entered an all out battle of the wits, Folken did a flashback to the day before.

" I'm looking for someone, Folken, so I don't think that we..." He remembered the way that Embyr looked, so sad and lost.

" I understand. Well, back to training. There's a big battle tomorrow."

Folken sighed and smiled as he heard Embyr completely disarm Dillandu in one of the biggest burns ever. Folken led Embyr into the battle.

Folken and I fought back to back. The sounds of war raged all around us. Battle cries, the clang of steel, and the sound of the guymelefs filled my head, almost overwhelming. But suddenly, everything seemed to go quiet, except for the whiz of an arrow through the air. From what I could determine from the sound, it was headed straight for Folken! Since I couldn't get injured, I jumped in front of him. When the arrow hit my shoulder I fell back into him in pain. It was like a piece of white hot metal was pressed against my skin. I couldn't help it, and I screamed in pain.

Folken didn't see the arrow coming at him until the last second, and by then it was too late to move. Folken couldn't help but let out a cry as Embyr went in front of him and took the arrow to her shoulder. She fell back into him and let out a cry of pain.

" No! Embyr, are you all right?" Folken saw that the arrow had just missed her heart by inches. Van and a group of people came running in her direction. Apparently they had seen it all.

" We have to get that arrow out!" The strange girl dropped to her knees beside Embyr, who sat up, reached behind her head, and pulled off her armor like a shirt. Everyone gasped at the amount of blood that was spilling onto her shirt.

" Great...this is never...going to... come out." Despite her pain, Embyr broke the arrow at the feathers and pulled out the arrow with a gasp. The strange girl then immediately ripped a piece of her sleeve off to tie around Embyr's shoulder.

" Thank you, Hitomi." Embyr smiled gratefully at the girl. Suddenly, a white light started shining out of the wound.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them, and they were standing in a white room. Folken looked around. He couldn't see Embyr anywhere! Did they all die?

" What's going on here!" Folken yelled out to whoever would hear him.

" I have to tell you a story, I guess." Many voices in one body were floating above them, wearing a white cloth wrapped around her body.

" A toga?" The strange girl looked bewildered.

" Yes. I am the goddess Embyr." Everyone looked up, and in unison shouted;

" EMBYR!!!" Folken was probably the most surprised.

" Many thousands of years ago, my four sisters and I created Gaia." The room showed pictures, first of five women standing in a circle around a piece of rock, then that rock took on the shape of Gaia.

" We then returned to Earth, or the Phantom Moon, and ruled over the land. However..." She paused, holding her shoulder. The blood was making a dark stain on her shoulder.

" However, I grew fond of Gaia, and returned, in the form of the girl, Embyr, where I then went to...aaaahh..." She clutched her shoulder and moaned. The white room disappeared and they were back on the battlefield. Embyr floated down to the ground, unconscious. Folken picked her up and called to the rest of the group.

" We have to get her into a tent, on the double! You guys should stay here so you don't cause a fight in the tents." Van nodded and as the group went into battle, spoke to Folken.

" Take care of her." With that, he ran off.

As soon as he got her into a tent, he called for a healer. After examining her wound, the healer put a plant on it and told him to sit, and wait for her to wake up. Folken intended to do just that. It was his fault that she had the injury, anyway. If he had been more careful...but it was too late for that. All he had to do now was to wait. That was going to be the hard part. Just because she was a goddess doesn't mean she's invincible, as proved by the arrow. She lost a lot of blood. If she made it, it would be a miracle. He hoped she did. He eased himself into a chair, pale beyond belief. He thought of everything that they had done, and, making sure no one was there, started to cry silently. Embyr moved slightly, and Folken caught a glint of something. Blinking furiously, he bent over her. Two teardrops, one from each eye, landed on her eyelids. Ignoring that, he looked at what had caught his eyes. And gasped. The necklace...the same one he...that meant...Embyr! A flood of memories came back to him. Embyr coming to the palace during a storm, Embyr's first court dress...he could remember staring at her constantly, their first kiss, and then, when he had to leave.

" Embyr...I missed you so much...and now you've come back." Folken whispered to her as he stroked her hair out of her face.

When I woke up, I was in a tent. I couldn't feel my shoulder, which I didn't know how to take, as good or bad news. Ah, wait, there it is...pain. I had kept my eyes closed, but I could hear Folken whispering something.

" Embyr...I missed you so much...and now you've come back." What was he talking about? I felt something drop on my bandage. My necklace, he'd found it. I opened my eyes and grabbed my necklace...I could see again! I stared around the room. There was a strange man there...was THAT Folken?

" Folken, is that you?" Apparently it was, because he grinned and nodded. " Wow. You look a lot different than I thought you would." I tilted my head sideways on my pillow.

" What's that supposed to mean...you can see again!" Folken's eyes widened.

" Yep! Don't know what happened, but I guess whatever it was fixed it." Folken grinned, looking nostalgic.

" Uh-oh, someone's getting nostalgic face." I grinned.

" Your necklace, it's missing something." He sounded funny, like he was nervous or something.

" Yeah, it's missing a pearl, why?" I squinted, examining him.

" What happened to the pearl? Did it have to do with that oh so tragic story that you told me?" I lowered my eyes and nodded.

" Have I ever told you my last name? No? Would you believe me if I...if I told you that I know who has the pearl?" He looked extremely nervous at this point.

" Well, no on both questions. Once again, I ask...why?"

" Well...your gonna kill me....but...Ihavethepearlandmylastname'sDe Fanel." He spewed it out so fast that I had to go over the sentence a couple times.

" Wait a sec...you have the pearl and....your last name is...De Fanel? That means...FOLKEN!"

After Folken did a one-word sentence, he thought to himself, Well, I fell in love with the same girl twice. Imagine that.

" Wait a sec...you have the pearl and...your last name is...De Fanel? That means...FOLKEN!" She jumped into his arms. Folken held her tight, whispering in her ear;

" I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." She giggled and wrapped her good arm around his neck. When they kissed, this time they didn't jump away from one another.


	7. The Wedding

The day of the wedding came

The day of the wedding came. It was a big event in Fanelia. After all, Van's older brother returned, and there was a wedding. Everyone came. Hitomi was my Maid of Honour, and Van; I mean King Van; was Folken's Best Man. After the war, Van and Folken made up for lost time. You couldn't find a better pair of brothers. I was standing in my room, waiting for my cue to walk down the aisle. I was so nervous about the whole thing. Even though we loved each other, I would far outlive him...oh well. Hitomi came in and tried to get my mind off of things by talking about all the shopping trips we'll go on while she's here.

Folken stood in front of a mirror, mumbling about how he looked like a butterfly. Van walked in and laughed at Folkens outfit.

" Shut up, Van, it's ceremonial...you're going to have to wear it sooner or later." Van stopped laughing. " To continue on that subject...who do you have in mind?"

" Well...ah...no one, yet." Van turned red.

" Come on, I can tell you're lying. I'll find out sooner or later." Folken grinned. A guard knocked on the door.

" Excuse me, sir, majesty, but the ceremony is about to begin." Folken took a deep breath and walked out behind Van and the guard.

" Don't worry, Folken, just keep breathing. It'll all be over soon."

" Yeah." Folken stepped out into the courtyard and waited at the altar.

When the trumpets sounded, he looked eagerly at the oak doors that kept his love from him. When the doors swung open, he could see Van's jaw drop. Hitomi stepped out, Maid of Honor. She was wearing a light blue gown, with a single red rose in her hand. Her gown was strapless, and went down to her feet. On her arms were the same color gloves going to her elbows, and around her neck was her famous pendant. Folken absentmindedly reached over and shut Van's mouth, whispering;

" It's not polite to stare, you know." Van threw an irritated glance at Folken. Just then, the music changed, and Embyr walked down the aisle. It was his turn to stare open mouthed.

Van reached over and imitated Folken, closing his mouth, whispering;

" Hypocrite." Folken glared at Van.

When Hitomi stepped into the courtyard, I could see Van's jaw drop 50 feet. Folken then reached over and snapped Van's mouth shut, while whispering something to him. I grinned, and saw Hitomi looking at Van. Well, well, well, maybe there will be another wedding sooner than expected. I smiled nervously, and stepped into the sunlight. I had to keep from laughing as Folkens jaw dropped about 55 feet. Van and Folken, two peas in a pod. I saw Van snapping Folkens jaw shut and whispering something to Folken, and got an evil glare from Folken. I had reached the altar. Folken was still staring at me, but I didn't mind.

" You're beautiful, Embyr." I leaned in towards Folken.

" You were expecting something else?" I grinned and faced the priest.

An hour later, the ceremony was almost finished. My knees were aching from kneeling on the ground. The priest poured the sacred wine into a glass and handed it to Folken. Folken took a gulp and kissed me with the wine still on his lips. It tasted like strawberries. Everyone cheered, and the party began.

As we were dancing, I put my idea to Folken.

" You know, Folken, we should get Van and Hitomi to dance. God knows they like each other. They're just both chicken." Folken chuckled.

" Good idea. Did you see Van's face when Hitomi walked out?" I laughed.

" Yeah. I also saw your face when I walked out. What were you two whispering to one another, anyway?" Folken kissed me and answered,

" I said that it wasn't polite to stare, and then he called me a hypocrite." I laughed, and kissed him back.

" Well, for that, I guess I can forgive you for being a hypocrite...of course, you're going to have to make it up to me later." I grinned as Folken blushed.

" Don't worry, I will. Let's form a plan of attack for the Lovebirds." Folken smiled. "My little brother, all grown up."

" Yeah, just wait till they get married. Then you'll be saying that, Uncle Folken." Folken grimaced.

" It makes me sound ancient."

" I know." Smiling, we broke apart and found Allen and Mellerna.

" We have a proposition for you." Grinning slyly, I told them our plan.

" Oh, it's perfect!" Exclaimed Mellerna.

" Well, then, let's put this plan into action." Allen rubbed his hands together with an evil laugh.

I found Van standing by a pillar looking at Hitomi, who was looking out a window. I stopped and just looked. Van looked so sad. I just HAD to do this. I grinned. I looked over at Hitomi and saw Folken doing the exact same thing.

" Hey Van. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me? After all, isn't it a custom or something?" Van shoved himself off of the pillar with his shoulder and shrugged.

" Sure. Not like I'm doing anything anyways." I laughed and smiled.

" I'm sure you were...Hitomi sure looks nice today, huh Van?" Van lowered his eyes and blushed. I grabbed his hands and dragged him onto the dance floor. A quick glance in Folken's direction showed that he was doing the same thing. Allen and Mellerna danced up to us and stuck around to make sure that neither one of them could run away. Folken and Hitomi wandered up towards us, and as soon as we got close enough to one another, Folken nodded his head and the guests formed a large circle around them. I broke away from Van, and Van looked around in bewilderment. I grinned as Folken did the same with Hitomi. Suddenly, Van understood what we were doing.

" No way, Embyr. Not in this lifetime."

" Folken...." Hitomi started blushing.

" Aw, come on you two, you know you want to. Everyone in this room knows you two like one another. So DANCE!" I pushed the two together. Van slumped over in defeat.

" Hitomi...do you want to dance?" Van was staring at the floor.

" Sure, I guess." They grabbed one anothers hands and started to dance. I sighed happily. Folken, Allen, Mellerna and I got in a line and did a victory dance. I looked over in the circle, but Hitomi and Van weren't there. I looked around the room and saw them outside, dancing in the moonlight. They were both looking into one anothers eyes.

I sighed happily and turned back to Folken, poking his shoulder and pointing to the courtyard. Folken grinned and poked Allen, who poked Mellerna, who smiled and started to dance with Allen again. I tugged on Folken's sleeve.

" Lets spy a little. Just to make sure they hit it off." Folken nodded eagerly, and we snuck outside behind a bush. Hitomi had her head resting on Van's shoulder. I grinned. They were sooooo SWEET! Then Van started talking.

" Hitomi, do you think you'll ever go back home?" I winced....bad topic of discussion Van.

" I don't know. I don't know how, first of all. Plus..." She fell silent.

" Plus what, Hitomi?" Their faces were inches apart. " Please, tell me what it is."

" I...Van, I..." Hitomi, looking very nervous, lifted her face up and kissed Van. Van's eyes opened in surprise, but closed them and kissed her back. Folken and I sighed in unison. I leaned my head on Folkens shoulder, and he stroked my hair.

" Kinda reminds you of our first kiss, huh, Embyr."

" Ummhmm." I closed my eyes. " Maybe we should leave them alone, Folken."

" Yeah." We both stood up and went back to the party.

I broke apart from Hitomi, happier than ever. I hugged her close, stroking her hair.

" Van...it'll hurt too much if I have to go..." Despite what she said, she made no effort to push away.

" This is another example that you have more courage than me." Hitomi looked up at me.

" What do you mean?"

" Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? And yet, here we are, with you making the first move." Hitomi blushed.

" I've wanted to do that for a long time too. It just seemed right to do it now. Did you know that that was my first kiss?" My eyes softened.

" I'm honored, Hitomi." I kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

" Well, I guess we should get back to the party. Come on. I'll have to find Embyr to thank her later." Hitomi smiled, and, holding hands, they went back inside.

Back at the party, the songs were just about to end. Folken got an idea. Walking over to Van, who just came back, he whispered his plan to Van.

" That'll work. I can get her back for the dance." Van punched Folken in the shoulder, proceeding to rub his hand as he punched the metal. Folken laughed and went to look for his wife.

" Hey, Embyr! I need to talk to you for a moment." Embyr shot him a quizzical look and walked over. Across the room, he could see Van talking to Hitomi. As Embyr got closer, Folken grabbed her arm and started leading her to the stage. Her eyes widened and she started to struggle.

" There is NO WAY that I'm going to sing! FOLKEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Folken looked up and prayed that she wasn't being serious, and on cue, Hitomi said the exact same thing to Van. Folken and Van both dragged them up on stage and cut the music. After a brief talk with Hitomi, in which Folken was sure he heard the words " He's gonna regret this one", they started to sing.

Embyr

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains

Long before we knew we could

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

Hitomi

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proved in vain

Hope seemed like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

With heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

Repeat Chorus in Both

When they were singing, it was like something that wasn't human. When two beautiful voices blend together, the result is pure perfection. Everyone in the room stopped dancing and just listened. Van was looking around at all of the guys staring at Hitomi, his eyes a fiery red. Folken patted his shoulder and told him to calm down and look at Hitomi, who was looking only at Van.

When they finished singing and stepped off of the stage, the applause was thunderous. They were both so red you could go out in pitch black and have enough light to see clearly.

" Where did you get that song from?" Van asked Hitomi instantly. Hitomi and Embyr looked at one another and said in unison

" We don't think we'll tell you." They both giggled and walked away, whispering to Van and Folken in the ear. " We'll get you back. When you least expect it, we'll be there, embarrassing you as much as we can." Folken and Van both looked at one another nervously.

An hour or so later, the party started to end. Embyr and Folken were talking to one another behind a pillar, waiting for the last people to leave. When no one else was there, they kept on talking, glad for some time alone. Just then, they peeked around the corner to see Van walking up to Hitomi. She was staring out of the window again. Van came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked back as Van started to talk to her, then looked out the window again. Van leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, smiling. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he walked around and stood beside her. She smiled, said something back, and they started to kiss again, Van's arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Embyr tugged Folken's cloak, and they left the room.

" Well, I think it's safe to say that our plan worked, Folken." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

" Yep, I guess it did." Folken smiled and ruffled her hair, getting an annoyed glance at him in return.

" It took me a long time to get my hair the way it was!" Embyr reached up and totally messed up his hair.

" Hey!" Folken reached up and patted his hair down. A bright light appeared in the hallway.

" Oh no, not Hitomi! Van'll be heartbroken!" Embyr was yelling at the light.

" Oh, don't worry. We're not going to send her home. We came to give you two your wedding gift, sister." Four strange voices sounded from the light. As the light faded, four ladies were standing in the hall, although none were as beautiful as Embyr, even if it was just his own opinion.

" Sisters? I've missed you so! I haven't seen you for at LEAST a millennium!" Embyr rushed forward and hugged them one by one, leaving Folken feeling extremely uncomfortable. If a millennium could go as casually said as that, then why did Embyr marry him? If she loved him as much as she said, which he was sure was true, she'd be so sad when he died. Did she really love him that much? If so, then he was the luckiest..Draconian..on Gaia. Embyr turned to Folken.

" Folken, these are my four sisters. Since they go by so many names, I'm not even going to try to tell you all of them." Folken nodded his head. " So, sisters, whatdya bring me?" Embyr tilted her head to the side and grinned slyly. Her sisters laughed and produced a bright ball of light.

" Actually, it's more of a gift for Folken, but you'll benefit from it. This," the youngest sister turned to Folken, " is the most important thing you'll ever get. This ball of energy will make you an immortal, meaning you can come through in your promise to stay with her forever."

" Really? Cool!" Embyr smiled happily at her sisters as they pushed the light into his chest. Folken felt a strange tingling in his right arm. He usually never felt anything in his right arm, because it was metal. As he watched in amazement, his metal arm disappeared, and a real arm appeared in it's place. Soon Folken was wincing as a massive pins and needles attack seized his arm.

" The only downside to that." The oldest sister grinned. Embyr ran up to them and gave them all another hug, before racing back to Folken and giving him a suffocating hug.

" Help...me..." Folken reached out a hand to the sisters, pretending (almost) to suffocate to death.

" Sorry Folken...guess I got a little carried away. Hehehe." Embyr smiled at Folken and laughed.

" Well, I guess we should have got them the castle and land instead, huh sisters?" They all laughed, and disappeared. Embyr and Folken walked down the rest of the hallway and came in front of their apartments. Laughing, he opened the door, picked Embyr up, and closed the door behind him, starting the first night as, as the priest put it, Man and Wife.


	8. Christmas Time

1 Year Later

1 Year Later

" Please, please go to sleep, little Elise." I was walking up and down the hallway, slightly rocking the squalling baby in my arms. Oh, even though I didn't want to use magic to get her to sleep, it was one o' clock in the morning.

" Elise, go to sleep, my baby." The door opened, and Folken emerged, rubbing his eyes.

" Jeez, hasn't she gone to sleep yet? It's one o clock in the morning!" I glared at Folken and said

" Gee, ya think? You try getting her to sleep. Be my guest." I gently handed Elise to Folken. Three seconds after Elise was in Folken's arms, she was sleeping. I stared open-mouthed at Folken.

" How...the...HECK...did you do that?" I fell over.

" It's easy, really." Folken smirked.

" Whatever. I'm going to bed...I'm bagged." Waving my hand behind me, I walked into our room and fell into the bed. Outside, I heard Elise start crying again. Grinning, I rolled over and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the window. Folken was out like a light, and Elise apparently just woke up. Hanging my head, I got up to feed Elise. When I came back into the room, Folken was propped up on one elbow.

" You know, I fully respect my parents now. I never imagined that babies could cry that much...oy." I held my head in my hands, and sat down on the bed.

" Yeah, at least you got some sleep. I fell asleep ten minutes ago." Folken fell back down onto the bed. Laughing, I pushed him off the bed.

" Come on, lazybones, you have a meeting in half an hour." Folken glared at me and went to change. Smiling, I snuggled under the covers. Folken walked back into the room.

" If I don't sleep, you don't sleep. Up you go." Folken lifted me out of bed and dumped me in a chair.

" Hey.....that's not very nice." Grinning, I ran over and gave Folken a mega-noogie. Folken grabbed my hands and started to tickle me until I cried Uncle. Just then Elise started to cry. Sighing, I broke up the tickle-fest and went into the next room. Smiling at Elise over the crib, I picked her up and went to go visit Hitomi.

Folken slowly walked down the hallway, where he met Van. With a skeptical look, Van then nodded and smiled.

" Elise didn't sleep last night, did she?" Folken glared at Van and kept on walking, trying not to fall asleep.

" No. You'll have to worry about this soon enough. Probably with Hitomi too, huh?" Van glared at Folken and color started to rise in his face. Folken laughed and walked into the meeting.

" Hitomi, how are you feeling?" I walked out onto the patio where Hitomi was sitting.

" Oh, fine, I guess." I could tell by her eyes that she was homesick.

" Miss good old Earth?" I tilted my head sideways and grinned at Elise. Behind my concerned exterior, a plan started brewing in my mind. Chuckling softly, I gave Elise to Hitomi to hold.

" Yeah. It's almost Christmas, and, well..." Hitomi sighed. This was PERFECT!

" Well, if you get lonely, you can always snuggle up with Van." Hitomi blushed.

" We're just friends!" Despite her protests, I could tell that she really loved him. And the feelings were mutual. I smiled. I couldn't wait until Folken was done his meeting so I could tell him about my plan. It was pure brilliance!

" I know you like him. Would you marry him if he asked, though?" Hitomi blushed further.

" Well, yeah, I guess. I don't think he'd ever ask me though...I'm not royalty." I smiled.

" You never know, Hitomi. Stranger things have happened. Take Romeo and Juliet, for example. Anyway, Folken should be done his meeting. Do you mind looking after Elise for a while? We didn't get much sleep last night." I grinned fondly at Elise.

" Sure. You two go have a nap, or something." Hitomi smiled at me and turned her attention to Elise. I turned around and started grinning. I ran down the hall in a sudden burst of energy. When I met up with Folken and told him the plan, he grabbed my shoulders.

" It's perfect! You're brilliant!" We both started laughing. Just then Allen and Mellerna came down the hall. Minutes later, they were both smiling. Van peered around the corner.

" What's...going on?" Van was staring at us like we were crazy.

" Van, we have an idea, of sorts." I walked over to Van, who looked extremely nervous, and put my arm around his shoulder.

" What?" Smiling, I told him my brilliant idea. " You want me to do WHAT!!!" His eyes widened and he backed up to the wall.

" Oh come on, you know you want to! You guys...such chickens." I shook my head.

" All right. I'll do it." Van tried to look like he wasn't happy, but his eyes told us all we needed to know. " But you know that kings don't marry non-royal people. How are going to get around that?"

" We've figured it out already. Folken?" I turned to face Folken.

" May I introduce you to Hitomi, Princess of the Phantom Moon." He gestured to a figure coming down the hallway. Van nodded, and our little group broke up. I had a lot of fine-tuning to do.

I sat for a long time thinking...I needed to get Hitomi away from the palace for about two weeks. That's it! I could get Merle to take her on a tour of Gaia! It's perfect!

" Hey Hitomi, could I talk to you for a sec?" I went out into the terrace where I left Hitomi. Elise was sleeping peacefully. I shook my head. How did she do it?

" Yes?" Hitomi was so trusting. So naive.

" I was wondering if you and Merle wanted to go on a tour of Gaia. You've seen Fanelia and Asturia, but other than that..." I grinned. Hitomi's eyes lit up in excitement.

" I think that'd be lots of fun! Do you want me to take Elise for a tour? She goes to sleep easier with me, I think." I smiled gratefully. It's not that I didn't like Elise, I loved her very much, but it would be easier to work with her gone.

" I'll go make arrangements with Van." I smiled, and turned to leave. As soon as my back was turned my smile turned sinister and my eyes narrowed.

A week later, Hitomi was packed Merle by her side on a wagon. As the wagon started off, Hitomi raised an arm lost in a bundle of furs and waved it. Elise started crying. I laughed out loud, waving back. As soon as they were out of sight, I turned around.

" OK PEOPLE!" I shouted out to the staff that was assembled there. " You all know what you have to do! I need those birds and stuff on the list by tomorrow morning at the latest! Allen, you take those blueprints over to the carpenter's place. Mellerna, if you wouldn't mind, you know where to get the decorations. Folken, you and I are going into the forest to find a tree." After a pause, I added, " Oh yeah...forgot the snow. Just a sec." I waved my hands in the air and a growing cloud started to form around the city. A thin layer of snow was dusting the ground after about 2 hours.

Folken and I were out on a sled within 10 minutes. When we arrived at the forest, he lifted out the axe and we set off into the forest. We reached the tree within an hour. It was perfect! When we got back to the palace, we put the tree in some soil and water and placed it in the main dining room.

" Ok, Folken, I'm going to see if the food's arrived yet. We have a big meal to prepare." I squeezed his hand and set off to the kitchens. 

Inside the kitchen was chaos. After a lot of yelling, I managed to get the noise level to a dull roar, and gave the cooks the recipes. Walking around, I fine-tuned the different meals. Turkey, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce...the perfect Christmas dinner. I smiled as Mellerna walked in with an armful of decorations.

" Good. Let's go decorate the tree...I'm getting a headache in here." Mellerna giggled.


	9. The Proposal

AN: Alright, here it goes

AN: Alright, here it goes. The final chapter of the Pearl! What's Hitomi's reaction to Embyr's evil plans? Will Van chicken out? Well, read and find out, and also, reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Escaflowne or any of the songs I use, just Embyr and the plot.

The Proposal

" Hi Hitomi, welcome back!" I waved as the carriage containing a very distraught looking Merle and a joyous Hitomi came into view of the castle doors. I ran down the steps and scooped up Elise. I had missed her more than I thought I would. Hitomi hopped out of the carriage.

" Hi Van, Allen!" She ran up to them, hugging Van, then Allen. Merle, meanwhile, shakily climbed down from the carriage.

" Merle, you ok?" I walked up to her, a little concerned.

" Yeah. Do babies always cry that much?" I burst out laughing. Then I heard a gasp from Hitomi.

" Today's Christmas! I completely forgot! I don't have gifts for any of you," stated Hitomi apologetically. Van smiled, then grabbed Hitomi's hand.

" Well, we didn't. Embyr told us all about this Christmas thing, and we decided to get you gifts to make you feel less homesick. Close your eyes." With that, he started pulling her gently toward the second courtyard where her first gift was waiting. Hitomi obediently closed her eyes, but I could tell she was a little puzzled. With Van walking behind her, hands covering her eyes, we entered the courtyard.

" Ok, on three I'm going to move my hands, alright? One, two…" When the count of three should have been, he removed his hands. Hitomi gasped in delight as she surveyed the scene before her.

In the courtyard there was an old fashioned sleigh waiting in the snow, made out of wood. It was painted red, and the runners were gold. Attached to the sleigh was a foursome of jet-black horses, bells attached to their harnesses. A driver was sitting patiently on the carriage.

" Van…this is just like home! Thank you, all of you!" With that, Van helped her in, tucking the furs that were inside the sleigh around her. I made a small shooing motion to Van, and spoke up quickly to explain why he went in after her.

" Well, we have to finish getting everything else ready, so why don't you two go on a tour of Fanelia while we prepare?" Smiling, I set the horses going. The driver was an illusion, so Hitomi and Van could have more privacy if they wanted it. The horses knew where they were going, I had etched it firmly in their minds. Turning, I pushed everybody into the castle.

" Alright people, lets move. The tour will take about half and hour, more if Hitomi introduces him to the tradition of pushing people off of the sleigh. Even longer if they do some…other distracting things." All of us ran into the castle to get things ready.

The horse ride was the most fun I'd had in a while. When Hitomi and I got back to the palace, both of us were covered in snow, because Hitomi pushed me off several times, and I had to retaliate. Laughing, we walked hand in hand into the castle. I quickly pushed down the slight butterflies that were starting to twitch in my stomach. Now's not the time to get nervous Van, I reminded myself sharply. Just then Hitomi stopped short.

" What's wrong, Hitomi?" Blushing, she pointed up. Hanging on the door was a green plant, with red berries. I looked back at her, somewhat puzzled.

" It's mistletoe. At home, there's a tradition that you have to…well…if you get caught under it you have to kiss somebody else…" She trailed off, blushing.

" There's no other doorway to get to where we have to go next, Hitomi." I blushed furiously. Taking a deep breath, I leaned in and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

" Does that pass the custom?" I silently cursed myself for blushing so hard. She nodded, crimson, and we walked down the hallway. When we reached two towering oak doors, I told her to close her eyes again. Once she did, I walked her into a large dining area.

" Alright, you can open them now." Her eyes widened in delight. The room was full of lighted candles, casting a soft flickering glow on the walls. A small table was set for two people, and had a number of small dishes and one large silver platter, complete with crystal goblets with a fruit juice that I knew Hitomi liked in them. Off to the side was a large fir tree, decorated with crystal ornaments and something Embyr created called "tinsel" was wrapped around it, making it sparkle in the candle light. Underneath the tree were various small gifts, which we had gotten for one another.

" Van…did you do this all for me?" Hitomi looked around in amazement. She looked so beautiful. I stuck my hand in my pocket quickly to make sure I had the most important gift in it.

" Yep. I just wanted you to feel more at home, since you were looking a little homesick." With that, I walked over and pulled out a chair for her, and then sat down across from her. Taking off the lid of the silver platter, I caused another gasp of joy from Hitomi.

" How did you know that turkey was my favorite! And cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes….Van, this is the best Christmas ever!" Don't worry Hitomi, I thought silently. I'm going to make sure this night gets a lot better.

After dinner, strange music started floating in through the doors. Getting up from my seat, I walked over to Hitomi and offered my arm.

" Lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to have this dance?" Smiling, she nodded and got up. After teaching her how to waltz, she paused.

" I'm going to teach you how we dance on the Mystic Moon, ok? It'll be my Christmas present to you." Taking hold of my hands, she placed them on her waist, then wrapped hers around my neck. I had to fight down a tide of emotions. Men on the Mystic Moon were sure lucky if they got to dance with someone like Hitomi this way. But that was impossible. There's nobody in our two worlds that could ever compare to Hitomi. Just then the song changed. This wasn't the carol music anymore. This was my cue.

From Here To Eternity

Michael Peterson

I did everything I could

To get you here tonight,

Without telling you why

Now, girl, if you only would,

Please hold out your hand,

And just close your eyes.

I've been dying to ask you

One burning question.

Will you be mine?

Chorus:

From here to eternity,

I'm asking you to,

Share your life with me,

Now and forever, I guarantee,

I'll always stay by your side.

I promise my love to you,

I'm willing and able and ready to,

Whatever you need,

I am here for you.

And I'll always be,

From here to eternity.

I saved a year for this ring,

I can't wait to see how it looks on your hand.

I'll give you everything that one woman needs

From a one-woman man.

I'll be strong, I'll be tender, a man of my word.

And I will be yours…(Chorus)

In the middle of the song, I reached into my pocket, swallowing nervously.

" Van, what's the matter? You look nervous about something." Hitomi looked at me, eyes brimming with concern.

" It's nothing Hitomi. It's just that, this song is really…well…what I want to say is…" I slowly bent down onto one knee, pulling out a small velvet box, opening it up to reveal a gold ring with a red ruby on it, a dragon etched around the band.

" Hitomi, would you do me the highest honor and make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife and Queen?" I smiled nervously. Hitomi's hands flew to her mouth, eyes brimming with tears. I wasn't worried, because I could tell that she was overjoyed by something.

" Van….the only thing that I can think of to say to this is….yes, of course I will!" With that, she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and burst out sobbing happily as I placed the ring on her finger. I pulled away from her slightly, so that I could see her face.

" Hitomi, I promise that I will be here for you forever, just as the songs says. I love you so much." With that, I leaned in and kissed her, unaware that my wings had burst from my back, shredding my shirt. Even when everybody burst into the room, cheering and clapping, I didn't notice. All I knew was that Hitomi had more than made this Christmas the one I would never forget.

~Owari~

AN: Well? Did you like it? I know it's sappy, but what can I say. It's SOOO SWEEET! Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review, thanks a bunch! (By the way, I'm in the midst of writing a prologue to the story, as in when Embyr first met Folken. I should have done it first, but….Anyway, if you guys want me to do it, then tell me. Otherwise, I don't know if I have time cause of final exams and all. See ya around!)


End file.
